Yuki's Legacy Part 1: I Want You
by Son Hoshiko
Summary: Yuki is just a regular girl...except that she's half sayian, quiet and shy, and not into romance. One day she meets Gohan, seemingly a blond-haired, girly looking, woodland boy. But she never knew that they were actually really close. Secrets will be revealed including Yuki's hidden power. Rated T for Blood,Gore,Language,Romance,Violence,and Ecchi. GohanXYuki Adventure & Romance.


_**Hey people, this is my new story about DBZ!**_

_**I'm sorry for deleting the old one but I got bored with it…the secret character was Tails from Sonic. I am so into this one because it's going to be awesome! ^.^ Anyways more things I have to say will be added at the end. Akira Toriyama is the creator of DB, DBZ, and DBGT.**_

Chapter 1: Sent to Earth

I walked across the room as the tiny lights in the black sky looked down on me. I sighed as I knew this would be the last time I get to see my beautiful baby. As I glanced through the room, I saw a blue carriage with a sleeping child in it. I smiled as I walked toward the carriage to give my baby a kiss. She grinned with pure delight as her tail wafted through the air. Tears began to form around my cerulean eyes. I opened the sliding door to my room out onto the balcony. I….

I only had 3 hours left to spend time with her.

Suddenly my eldest daughter came bursting through the door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" cheered the 3-yearold toddler

In her palms was an emerald-green gem that sparkled in the night sky.

"How beautiful…" I stared at the gem, it had an unusual aura that made me feel…weird….

"Mommy?" I heard a voice say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just spaced out a bit…"

"Well you didn't seem alright."

"No, Mommy's okay!" I gave her an uplifting, but fake smile.

"Kay'!"

She then went silent as she pranced silently over the room.

"Ya' know mommy, I feel sad for some weird way, like if someone I know died or sumthin'. That kind of sad…"

My eyes began to puff again….

She then smiled as she walked toward the sleeping child.

A huge smirk crossed her face.

"Aiko what are you doing?" I laughed, still somewhat upset.

"I'm giving Yuki this weird rock."

I watched as she placed the radiant stone on the baby's chest.

Silence covered the room.

I looked at the clock: 45 minutes left.

I glanced over at the 2 sisters. Yuki just woke up from her nap, and they were laughing and playing.

_This is what I want for them to do when they escape to the other planet. I want them…to be happy._

I soon frowned knowing that this will be the last time I see them laugh.

_15 minutes left._

"Aiko grab the transporting cube* and go to the space station down the street! You have to hurry!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

"GO NOW! I'LL GRAB YUKI AND FOLLOW YOU, NOW HURRY!"  
She grabbed the cube* and ran out of my room as I grabbed a crying Yuki and darted to the door.

We zoomed out of the small house all the way to the streets. People were running and screaming as the steps of the enemy grew louder and louder. When we reached the huge tower, I pushed through the doors and rushed through as I grabbed Akio with my free hand.

"MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" she screamed as tears streamed through her eyes.

I ignored her as I raced toward the stairs. I began going forward down the stairs until I reached the bottom floor.

I pushed open the large, metal door in front of me. I met Mr. Satomi (The Scientist) next to the departure pods.

"Well Hi Sora-san are you ready for the departure of your children?" he asked with a sad smile.

"Mommy answer me…..what's…what's goin' on?" asked a soft voice.

"Aiko, Mommy loves you with all her heart and she only wants the best for you and for you to be safe with Yuki….."

"What are you saying….?"

I opened the space pod and gently laid Yuki in there. Then I lifted up Aiko and embraced her in a hug. I slowly lowered her in the pod with her sister.

"Mommy…." Her tail slowly dropped.

"Mommy has to say goodbye okay…Be safe and listen to your Grandfather. When you reach the place you're going to, you will meet your grandpa. Respect him because…..I will no longer be with you." Tears started to form against my eyes as I quickly closed the pod. I forced my eyes shut as I heard Aiko bang against the glass screaming.

**Launching Sequence Initiated: Countdown 5,4,3-**

_Avenge the Saiyajins, and protect the planet I once lived on….planet Earth._

Out of nowhere there was a huge bang on the door making it crack.

I gasped.

**1 COUNTDOWN COMPLETED…..TAKEOFF SEQUENCE INITIATED!**

I watched as the pod lifted through the vacuum tunnel. This was the last time I got to see my babies.

The door then broke down. I then heard a huge blast. A very sharp pain made a screech escape my lungs. I watched as me and Mr. Satomi collapsed to the floor. Blood blanketed the area surrounding us.

"Damn extra-terrestrials. Ya' only have 10 minutes before you black out and 12 before ya' die. I hope ya' enjoyed your damned, filthy lives." The soldier laughed then walked out of the blood-covered room.

When he left Mr. Satomi glanced at me.

"I have ho-hope." Mr. Satomi smiled.

"I do to," I replied as I winced in pain." I have hope they will bring peace to the many people around them. The-they wi-wi-will avenge the saiyajins and the poor races of aliens that were affected by the evils of Frieza and others."

"Do you know about that stone Yuki was wear-wear-wearing?" I watched as blood dripped off his lip.

"What about I-it?" my vision is starting to blur and darken.

"That stone is part of two stones. That one was hate. The other one was love. If you are filled with truth, love, and peace the two stones will create a strange, but powerful power among you. Then you will become a title that an ancient warrior once possessed."

"Can you please explain mo-mor-more?"

"I-I-I am so-so so-sorry-sorry I'm blacking oooouuuuuttttt…"

A black void then filled my eyesight.

_Aiko's P.O.V_

I don't understand!

Why did Momma leave us?

Ms. Yuki Blue and I

(Blue is her nickname from Aiko. She named her this because Yuki always slept in a blue basket.)

Sakomoto also.

I would never forget you.

I watch and see as a red juice comes out of my Momma's body.

If wonder if it's really tasty too!

But, I am still sad-eyed….

Because Momma said Bye-Bye.

Why is Momma sleeping?

Maybe she's very weepy.

I then turn to my little Ms. Blue and give her a wet kiss on the cheek.

She giggles.

I laugh at her red colored face.

Did Momma color her face with crayons?

I then see the sky turn black.

But there are bunches of little lights.

I see as a little green ball gets smaller and smaller.

Gray and red lights are covering the ball.

Soon the ball makes a loud boom.

And then it is gone.

I wonder why that happened.

I then look at the shiny little lights.

Their pretty!

Little Ms. Yuki Blue fell asleep.

Wait a second!

Why are their rocks floating outside?

Never mind.

This place is pretty, but it makes no sense.

I'm tired.

My eyes soon begin falling.

I then fall asleep with my fluffy tail holding my body.

I wonder wear were going…

I wake up and see a blue and white circle….Is that where we going? I turn to see that Yuki is still asleep as her tail laid on my hand. I smile then I think.

Who is my grandfather?

Will he like us?

How is the place that we are going to live look like?

So many thoughts raced through my mind that I didn't notice that we were near the small-but now big circle.

**Destination achieved! Heading toward atmosphere. Landing Sequence initiated!**

Suddenly… the thing that we were in was soon going toward the blue ball really fast. My sister and I screamed as we went into the ball at a racing speed. But before I knew it we were slowing down.

**Begin entering planet. Child settings are now not compressed. They are now restarting...**

I looked at the scene…

It was a beautiful place, just like the ones in my book. The air was warm, the grass was a bright, fresh green, and the trees had pink petals on them. I watched as one of the petals slowly ascended to the ground. A little furry person followed a big furry person. I then grew sad remembering the memories me and my mother had. The mementos kept on dragging me down to the point of almost crying. I then noticed that my sister was still upset from the sudden speed we just went through.

"Shh..," I hushed. "It's going to be alright."

I then cradled her back to sleep.

We finally stopped.

**Planet landing sequence completed. Thank-you for your cooperation.**

The pod soon opened. I then grabbed the cube, put it my pocket, grabbed Yuki, and stepped outside. On the outside it was more beautiful than inside of the ball. I began walking. I looked around and saw many things like streams, rocks, plants, and people…wait…People!

I ran up to a short person. He had four legs, a fluffy white tipped tail, a long snout, and black patterns on his ears and feet.

"Hi Mr., can you help me look for my grandpa?"

He began speaking some sort of talk I couldn't understand.

"Never mind…." I mumbled.

"Why are you talking to animals?" Asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Eek!" I screeched.

"It's okay…I'm a friend." The man had dark blue hair and a moustache. He was about 6'05" and had a wide smile on his face.

"How can we even _twust_ you?!" I yelled back at him.

"_You are smart, you are strong, and you are beautiful."_

I couldn't believe it.

That is Mommy's words….

"Ar-Are you Grandpa?"

"Eh? So you are Sakura's Daughters, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So I am your grandfather. Come, follow me."

"Yes _Ojiisan_." (Grandfather) He then lifted my sister from my palms and led me to a white and black house.

"Wow," I said in awe "It's so beautiful…" It was a medium sized house. Not too big. Not too small. Just perfect. It was right near many rows of those 'pink-petal trees' and a huge, glittering stream.

"I knew you'd like it. C'mon lets go inside."

He led me inside with his left hand. When entering, it smelled of flowers and linen. I looked around and saw a weird box with food in it. He told me it was fridge and you can store certain foods in there to keep them 'eatable' (Consumable) apparently, this room was the kitchen. I saw many tasty foods in here. Back at home we had a robot come and create food for us, but here we have to _cook_ the food by ourselves. I like this way better. We can finally do things without anyone's help.

"No you're too young to cook young lady. When you're about 7 you can."

Darn!

4 more years I guess.

He then leads me upstairs. I see a room and gasp. It is like one of the rooms in one of my books. It had pink walls, pink curtains, a pink bed, and more things that are pink, _and_ other colors. My jaw dropped when I saw a white baby cage and a nursery in the corner of the room.

It was beautiful to have this many blessings.

"Thank-you…." Tears fell on my hot cheeks as I buried my face in his pants. I then felt a hand ruffle my black hair.

"Your-welcome," He smiled a wide smile. "Anyways what is your name young lady?"

"Aiko,"

"And your sister's name also?"

"Ms. Yuki Blue."

"What beautiful names does are."

"Thanks..."

"Well let me show ya' around more kay'?"

"Okay."

He showed me the bathrooms, wash room, basement, guest room, and the dining room.

"Okay I guess we're done."

"No we aren't just one more room….it's a special room."

"What room could that be?"

"You'll see."

We soon came back up stairs. Then we turned to the right to my room and stopped at a white door. We entered into a vast room. The only thing in there was a window.

"What's so special about this room?"

"It's going to be your sister's when she grows older."

"Ohh that's nice!" I smiled imagining Yuki Blue as a toddler.

"Well lets un-pack, give me your pod."

I nodded and handed it to him. We entered into my room, opened the pod, and started unpacking. After about an hour we finished. He told me to go brush my teeth and shower while he cooked dinner.

After he went down stairs, I started to un-dress from my white t-shirt and jean-shorts. The air in the room froze my naked body as I grabbed a wash cloth and towel. I headed toward the bathroom, got some shampoo and soap and turned on the shower.

After my shower I went to go lotion and powder myself and put on a green tank top and blue shorts. Then I undid my hair, brushed it, and put it in 2 pigtails with green ribbons on them. Next, I smoothed out my tail and got ready to bathe Yuki.

After finishing with Yuki, Grandpa-sama called us to dinner. The food was purely delish. I wanted to savor the moments eating this food forever. I watched as Yuki-san sucked on her warm milk bottle. She happily smiled as a milk moustache covered her face. Grandpa and I laughed. After dinner, Grandpa said he was going to explain things to us about family tomorrow. I went upstairs and climbed into bed. The Fluffy sheets petted my cold, red cheeks as I lay there. Moments later Grandpa came to put Yuki to bed.

"Sweet dreams Aiko…you too Yuki."

As I fell asleep last night I started to remember mom and have nightmares about her. I woke up in the middle in the night having a huge headache. I couldn't stop thinking about mom…

I started to weep as I slowly fell asleep

_**3**__**rd**__** Person P.O.V **_

A light gleamed out of nowhere as the two female saiyans/human hybrids were asleep. It was the hate stone. As it lay on top of the baby, it created a huge aura around the sleeping child….

And slowly…sunk within her….

**How'd ya' like it. Please review. Also more Parts of this will be released when:**

**I have an idea**

**To decide whether to use Microsoft Word or LibreOffice**

**Near the end of this story**

**WHEN MY TEACHER STOPS THROWING HOMEWORK AT ME!**

**Anyways please review, also read: ****The Serenade of the Last Saiyan by Lots of Sun.**

**Here's the link ** s/9002159/1/The-Serenade-of-The-Last-Saiyan

**So when it's Aiko's P.O.V you're going to find improper language. She's smart for a 3-yearold but again: SHE'S ONLY 3!**

**This story is not about Aiko, but I will make one probably next year about her.**

**Anyways, Please review and send PMS If you want…..also….**

**I'm having a contest about a One-Shot story with Dbz. Please tell me your favorite couples. Here are the rules:**

**Can't be with your O.C**

**ONLY CAN BE RATED K-T**

**No Yaoi or Yuri (Sorry Fan girls)**

**Can be cross-over**

**Don't expect me to do it super fast.**

**Winner: Depends on Votes or what I feel like doing**

**Thank-you for reading**


End file.
